worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Airtronics Gunship
Background To be written Model Type - Airtronics GBA-9 Class - Gunship Bomber Crew - 4 + 8 Gunners and 2 Bombadiers SDC By Location Main fuselage - 1500 Engines (10) - 600ea Propellers (10) - 210ea Cannon Turrets (2) - 660ea cannons (6) - 240ea Twin Autocannons (4) - 120ea Twin Heavy Autocannons (2) - 180ea Bomb Bay Doors (4) - 300ea Landing Sponsons (2) - 900ea Wings (2) - 1200ea Cockpit - 1200 AR - 10 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 15mm rounds. (For MDC divide SDC by 3) Speed Flying - 500kph Range - crew endurance Altitude - 10km Statistics Height - 18m Length - 15m Width 75m Weight - 150 tons loaded Cargo - 10 tons Power System - nuclear Cost - 3 billion (divide by 10 for Credits in rifts) Weapons Weapon Type - Twin Auto-cannons (4, forward facing only) Primary Purpose - Anti fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst per gun (MD in MDC games) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 bursts each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Triple Cannon Turrets (2) Primary Purpose - Anti aircraft/structure Range - 5km Damage - 6d6x10 per barrel (MD in MDC games) Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee per cannon Payload - 10 shots per cannons Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Dual Heavy Autocannons (2, forward facing) Primary Purpose - anti fighter Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6x10 per burst per gun (MD in MDC games) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 75 bursts Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Light Bomb Bay (2) Primary Purpose - anti-surface Range - n/a Damage - 2d4x10 (MD in MDC games) Rate Of Fire - drop 1-20 bombs per bay Payload - 20 light HE Bombs each Bonuses - NA Bonuses Cannot dodge Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 (18 on cs aircraft) charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each, 18 on CS aircraft) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat deeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Wire/Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systmes may fail (30% chance with fly by wire, 60% chance with fly by light). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to teh pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+10% for fly by wire, +20% for fly by light) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify and track upto 96 targets simultaneously to a range of 200 miles (320km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 180 miles. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 200 miles (320km). Can target up to 18 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles (24km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 3d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 75% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 8 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 8 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Wikipedia